1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the invention relates to the recording and/or reproducing of a disc, and more particularly to a method of verifying whether a recording and/or reproducing apparatus properly processes temporary disc management area information generated by recording and/or reproducing data, and an apparatus for performing the method. The term “recording and/or reproducing apparatus” refers to an apparatus that record, or an apparatus that can reproduce, or an apparatus that can both record and reproduce.
2. Description of the Related Art
Blu-ray disc recordable (BD-R) discs have a recording function capable of replacing a disc defect with a normal recording area, which is referred to as defect management. Also, user data areas of BD-R discs are divided into a plurality of sequential recording ranges (SRRs) so that each SRR can perform incremental recording, which is referred to as a sequential recording mode (SRM). By a write command from a host PC for a previously recorded area, replacement data for replacing data in a recorded area can be recorded in an unrecorded area, which is referred to as logical overwrite (LOW).
A temporary disc management area (TDMA) stores information necessary for the general use and management of BD-R discs. The TDMA is allocated in a lead-in zone on a BD-R disc and additionally in a part of a spare area of a user data area so that a plurality of TDMAs are allocated on the BD-R disc and are sequentially used.
TDMA information includes a temporary disc definition structure (TDDS), a temporary defect list (TDFL), sequential recording range information (SRRI), etc. The BD-R disc additionally requires TDMA access indicators to easily and quickly find out location information of a location where a final TDMA is recorded since a plurality of TDMA areas are allocated on the BD-R disc.
The TDMA access indicators are recorded in the first few clusters of the TDMA allocated in the lead-in zone and include the TDDS in order to be informed of physical location information of the TDMAs allocated to the BD-R disc from the TDDS. The TDDS includes size and location information of the spare area allocated to the BD-R disc and location information of locations where the SRRI and the TDFL are recorded. The TDFL includes information about a defect found when the BD-R disc is used, information to be replaced with the information about the defect, and replacement information by the LOW. The SRRI includes information about each of the SRRs according to sequential recording.
Since the TDMA information is closely related to a physical recording location of data, a recording and/or reproducing apparatus can use a BD-R disc on which the TDMA information produced or changed by another recording and/or reproducing apparatus is recorded. When a BD-R disc has a problem in terms of compatibility between recording and/or reproducing apparatuses, an error occurs in the TDMA information. If the TDMA access indicators, which are used to easily and quickly find out location information of a location where the final TDMA is recorded, are not properly produced, a compatibility problem between recording and/or reproducing apparatuses occurs. To address this problem, a method of and an apparatus for verifying whether a recording and/or reproducing apparatus exactly analyzes TDMA information and TDMA access indicators from BD-R discs and correctly records the TDMA information and the TDMA access indicators on BD-R discs are required.